


Acid Rain

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has slagged up, risking his relationship with Prowl in the process. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Rain

 

Jazz looked around the courtyard. It was little different to any of the hundreds of Autobot bases he’d been through in the past. The entrance courtyard opened to a variety of buildings, the largest being the mess hall and barracks. The command centre would be a dull, unimportant looking building just beyond the mess hall. Most of the building would be underground, making it harder to destroy in an air strike.

There was only one reason Jazz had travelled all the way to the edges of the frontlines to this outpost. Prowl was here.

He took a few steps into the courtyard. Several bots noticed him but didn’t make a move to welcome him and disappeared quickly. A cold shudder ran through his spark. He’d been expecting this sort of reception but it didn’t stop the unease.

His optics scouted again, searching for the one mech he would follow anywhere…if Prowl would have him back.

Internally Jazz berated himself, he’d been stupid and cruel. Their last argument played back through his head just as it had done numerous times since they’d parted. Jazz still didn’t understand how he could have said those things to Prowl, he hadn’t meant them but his processor had glitched and the damage had been done. He’d panicked at their conversation about bonding; his intelligence seemingly vanishing as he’d spewed some of the most heinous lies ever to cross his glossa. All of them right at the bot he loved the most.

The hurt in Prowl’s optics had haunted him throughout his last mission and Jazz had intended to explain and apologise when he’d returned but Prowl hadn’t been there anymore. A quick investigation had revealed that Prowl had requested a transfer within joors of Jazz’s departure.

That had hurt.

Jazz rubbed the metal over his spark at the remembered spike of pain. He couldn’t fault Prowl, he’d been beyond cruel and then he’d avoided him until leaving for his mission. Jazz had returned home with the intention of repairing their relationship but his love had left, along with most of his team.

Now here he was, having followed Prowl half-way across the planet to fix what he had broken, praying to Primus that he had a hope in Pit of succeeding.

“What are you doing here, Jazz?”

Jazz turned to see Prowl standing in the entrance of the mess hall. His spark spasmed painfully in his chest at the cold detachment on Prowl’s face. It was an expression he hadn’t seen since they were first introduced, and even then he hadn’t looked so cold.

Jazz pasted on his best smile and took a few steps forward, not nearly close enough to touch the tense mech. “Do Ah need a reason to see my spark-mate?”

If it were possible Prowl’s optics turned even icier. “I am well aware of your opinions of our relationship.”

Jazz’s face dropped as his head rang with the horrible things he’d said. His optics lowered under the visor as pain overtook his spark. “Ah’m sorry, Prowl.”

He watched as Prowl stepped down the mess hall stairs and moved towards the barracks. Panic flooded Jazz’s processor as his love didn’t acknowledge him. Had he gone too far to fix this?

The black and white wings he loved so much sat tensely in the middle of Prowl’s back. He could read the distress in every line of his spark-mate’s body and ached to relieve it even as he knew he’d caused it.

“Didn’t ya hear me, Prowler? Ah’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

The Praxian paused, his foot on the first stair to the barracks. He hadn’t turned around but Jazz took hope from the small sign of recognition and continued, pouring his spark into his words.

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t know what’s wrong with me that I can’t tell ya how much ya mean to me, or how much Ah appreciate ya because Ah do. Ya the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of eternity provin’ that to ya.”

Jazz moved closer, wanting to separate the distance between then physically and emotionally. “Ah glitched, Ah don’ know why but Ah did. O’course Ah want to bond with ya, I want that more than Ah want this war to end. I meant none of what Ah said. Ya the world ta me and Ah love ya, Prowl.”

He waited, his spark hurting from the wealth of emotions tearing him apart. He needed Prowl to see and understand that he was still damaged, even as far as they had come he still had a long way to go but he wanted to keep making that journey with Prowl at his side.

His optics widened as Prowl’s doorwings flicked and he continued to move up the stairs and into the barracks, the door closing sharply behind him. Jazz’s arms fell to his sides in shock. Cold swept through his body as his spark shattered at the rejection, everything they had been was now gone because Jazz was an idiot.

Darkness edged in on his vision and he was only vaguely aware of falling to his knees. Hopelessness burned in his spark, he’d fall back now into the blackness where the Autobots had found him. Trapped by the demons in his head and tormented by this final mistake. It would kill him, the demons had always threatened to take him down with them, lead him down a path where only death was the answer. Others had called him insane, treating him gently as if he would snap and destroy them all; maybe he would have until he’d met Prowl.

Only Prowl’s light and stability had managed to keep the dark at bay, had helped him move past it and find a way to lock them behind a wall in his mind until he could function like a normal bot. His cheerful demeanour had become less forced and more real but only because Prowl had kept him safe from himself. How could he not love that mech through this life and the next?

Plink. Hiss.

Plink plink. Hiss.

Plink plink plink plink plink. Hiss.

_Great_. Jazz though as he bowed his head to protect the delicate metal of his faceplate. _Acid rain, just what I need._

He watched dispassionately as the caustic chemicals rained down, pooling around his body and eating away at his paint. Soon it would seep into his joints and destroy the circuitry there but Jazz couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew he should move, make an effort to save himself but a large part of him wanted to stay right where he was and let the acid eat away at him until he offlined from the pain.

He was debating this demise when the rain suddenly stopped hitting him, it was still flowing around his knees but it was no longer running down his back and neck. Jazz tipped his head back and stared. Prowl stood over him with a cover, the special material keeping the acid off their frames. Jazz could see that Prowl had pulled his doorwings close to his body to protect them from the rain.

“This is a common area for storms, the majority contain acid rain. The bots here all have a protective coating on their plating.” The ice blue optics moved over his body. “Why can you not look after yourself?”

Jazz cracked a small tired grin. “Ah’m pretty useless without ya, Prowler.”

He stayed where he was, kneeling in the acid water that was beginning to rise in the small courtyard. He could feel it starting to eat into the hinges and cabling in his legs but all he could do was watch and wait for Prowl to make some move.

“Ah love ya, Prowler. Ah’m an idiot and Ah don’t deserve ya but Ah love ya with all my spark.”

There was a subtle shift in Prowl’s faceplate, a tiny softening in his optics and around his mouth. The barest hint of a smile appeared. “I know, Jazz. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bit more to the ending but I liked the simplicity of this one.


End file.
